


Taken

by Traveler



Category: Kane (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Don't Have to Know Canon, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Random Hook-up, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traveler/pseuds/Traveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d watched the blond interact with his table full of buddies, trying not to get caught staring for the majority of the last 2 hours while occasionally chasing ‘rock gut’ whiskey with watered down beer.  But a couple minutes ago he’d gotten tired of the cat and mouse game and caught the pale blue eyes and held them.  Allowing the heat that had been curling low in the pit of his stomach to coil up and add a smoky haze to his emerald eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on LJ under the user-handle Magnolas.
> 
> General disclaimer: This story is based on an image in my head and is in no part meant to reflect real life events. Nor do I make any money from posting it. The characters and people who appear within the story are not mine.

Making eye contact and holding it with the sandy haired man at the bar, Steve rose from his backward straddle of the wooden seat next to his best friend; slapping the other man on the shoulder in encouragement as he made his excuses. Weaving through the crowded noise filled bar he stopped to say hi to a few of the regulars while lifting his chin in greeting to others along the way. The sound of wood chairs scooting across the scared floor echoing around the high beamed ceiling only to clash with the crack of the pool balls on the equally scared tables in the back corner drowned out most conversation, and rational thought alike. 

In what seemed to take hours, but in reality only took minutes he was facing the back door of the bar. The thought of what he was about to do already had him achingly hard; his dick pressing visibly against the worn seems of his faded jeans, just below the hem of his worn blue t-shirt. The one that all the girls said complemented his eyes; little did they know it was really the cock sure smirk of a muscled man that turned him into a slut.

He’d watched the blond interact with his table full of buddies, trying not to get caught staring for the majority of the last 2 hours while occasionally chasing ‘rock gut’ whiskey with watered down beer. But a couple minutes ago he’d gotten tired of the cat and mouse game and caught the pale blue eyes and held them. Allowing the heat that had been curling low in the pit of his stomach to coil up and add a smoky haze to his emerald eyes. Watching as the other man made his way to the back of the bar, and into a hallway that lead to the back door he tossed back the last shot of whiskey and moved off his stool, covertly adjusting his rapidly hardening dick as he began to make his way through the bar in the wake of this evenings prey.

Having already slipped out the back door to smoke earlier, Steve knew that the ally was one of the cleaner ones he’d been in. The trash wasn’t littering all over and there weren’t any old piss odors permeating the air; it was just shadowed with the street lamp just around the corner at the end of the ally being the only real light illuminating the space he now stood in. This was going to be hard, fast and dirty and he didn’t want it any other way. Hearing the door behind him begin to open, he turned, hands pressed to the brick wall, fingers already searching out where the mortar had come loose and he could grasp onto the edge.

Dean opened the door to the alley and peered out and around his eyes taking quick stock of exit points and defendable positions. Once the automatic assessment was done, he allowed his heated gaze to fall on the offering spread out before him. From the worn blue jeans that hugged the upper curve of the other man’s ass to the faded shirt that road up as the other man’s hands rested against the wall his head dropped forward. Stepping down onto the cracked pavement of the alley itself, Dean let the back door to the bar swing shut. The cutting off the noise from inside as it clicked shut allowing him to hear the already labored breathing of the man next to him; the head lifted and turned allowing him to make eye contact with pale blue eyes that were blown wide with lust. He muttered a ‘you sure’ just so his conscious was clear; hell he had enough other stuff on it there was no reason to add rape.

Keeping his eyes on the head still bowed between muscled shoulders he caught the barely there nod, and that was all the permission he needed. His booted foot kicked the blonde’s feet wider and reveled in the hitch in the other man’s breathing. Taking a step back Dean shed his leather and carefully hung it on the door knob of the back door to the club; wouldn’t do to get spunk on it. Stepping back into place behind the blond he wrapped his arms around the man’s trim waist and palmed the hard dick he found trying to climb out of the waist band. Grabbing the jean encased cock he gave a good tug enjoying the gasped whine that forced itself out of his partner. Letting go he pulled at the button at the top of the man’s fly, smirking when he found that they were button fly jeans and all the buttons popped from their warn holes with one good tug. 

Steve gasped as the man kicked his legs further apart, feeling his jeans pull snugger across his ass. His eyelids drifted closed just listening to the breathing of his partner, the sound of the warn leather slipping off his shoulder. The crunch of dirt and pebbles under the sure footed steps. Then there was the hand that grabbed him through the warn material of his jeans, and yanked. He couldn’t help but throw his head back and whine, this man seemed to be in his head knowing exactly what he wanted; what he craved. The rough fingers skimming the sensitive skin along his waist band as they grabbed and yanked the night air rushing in and wrapping itself around his sensitized dick causing a shiver to run through him, his whole clinching at just the thought of this man using it.

Dean shoved the jeans down to the man’s hips below the plump ass, just a little further than he needed to get his dick in the whole he knew was nestled between the firm globes. Then he kicked the legs a little further apart and pulled the hips back, causing the other man to gasp as the cool air drifted up the crack of his ass and caressed his whole. Dean’s finger followed and found the quivering whole, brushing over it and then pushing his thumb in testing its give.

Clutching at the bricks he was leaning against Steve couldn’t help but gasp as what he was sure was one calloused thumb pressed into him and then pulled back out. He had a hint of lube still slicking his ass from when he’d wantonly fingered himself earlier hoping that he’d find someone to take advantage of him, but he knew it wasn’t going to be enough to ease the burning stretch that was to follow. He heard the rustle of clothing behind him for just a minute and then the sound of a zipper being pulled down, then the sound of skin on skin. His mind adding images to the sounds of its own accord just ratcheted his lust that much higher, body moving seemingly by itself, pressing his ass out further in invitation his whole tightening and loosening in readiness. Every nerve ending was alight; he could fill the ghost of breeze move over his skin caressing his sensitive parts, balls hanging openly between his legs, dick curling up towards his belly hard as nails. He ached to touch it, to say something; tell this man to hurry up but he knew the anticipation, the possibility of getting caught, of someone seeing just drove the lust that much higher.

Smirking at the trace of lube Dean found when he thumbed the whole he knew that it wouldn’t be enough to make this easy. But the other man seemed to relish in the knife’s edge of pain it caused, smirking, he undid his pants and the zipper, making sure the sound of the metal teeth gnashing echoed through the ally. Pushing his pants down just far enough to pull his dick and balls out, he dropped a wad of spit onto his hand, then swiped it up and down his dick; although he wasn’t sure why cause it sure as hell wasn’t going to help. Grinning, he reached out and grabbed one of the blonde’s hips, while his other hand reached down and grabbed the base of his dick. Saddling forward Dean felt the head of his cock press against the puckered whole of the blonde, then felt it mushroom out as the other man tried to make his entry that much easier. As he slipped past that initial ring of muscle it closed tight around him gripping around the head of his dick, putting just the right side of two much pressure on his glands. Reaching out he grabbed the blonde’s other hip and steadily pressed forward sheathing himself in the tight heat. Without waiting for the other man to adjust, Dean sat up a punishing pace. Pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in.

Steve could tell the man currently pounding his ass knew what he wanted and planned on take it. Yet every so often he would shift in a manner that allowed him to know that the other man was looking for his prostrate. And it was at that moment that the head of the man’s dick drug over it cutting off rational thought and driving a moan from his body. Instinctively he pressed back following the man’s dick as he pulled back wanting it to stay buried deep within him.

Dean heard the guttural moan erupt from the man in front of him as it bounce off the brick wall before them driving his rapidly approaching orgasm that much closer. Demanding he pick up his pace that much more, pulling back so that just the very tip of his dick still breached the abused whole and then forcing it back in to the hilt. He glanced up memorizing the image in front of him of the blonds’ hand on the brick wall, fingers grasping at the edges where the mortar had come loose. His arms locked trying to keep his face from being unceremoniously shoved against the weather beaten brick. 

He could feel his abused whole beginning to gape each time the other man pulled almost all the way out of him. Only to be forced open that much more when he shoved his dick balls deep in his ass again. The feel of the others' jeans rubbing against his skin, the warm moist breath that ghosted over his neck only drove him that much higher. Then he felt his partner amp up his pace just that little bit more, beginning to lose his rhythm, his dick swelling just that bit and then he felt the warmth flood him. And no more had the last spurt emptied into his waiting whole then the other man unceremoniously pulled out causing Steve to gasp as the head tugged on the swollen brim of his whole. 

His dick was so hard it was painful, curved up against his stomach oozing pre-cum with every pulse of the blood through his veins. The sound of the other man zipping up his pants and adjusting his clothes echoed around the ally. He heard him pick the leather up off the door handle it had been draped over. He figured the other man would walk off then, and was startled when he felt a thumb press at his whole and slide in. Feeling the sensation of being filled again he moaned, working the muscles in his ass around the intruding digit, begging for more and saying thank you without words. The thumb was abruptly yanked out of him and a slap laid on his ass cheek driving a small cry from him. Then the sound of the heavy work boots on the alley floor moving away from him was the only thing he heard. It didn’t take long for him to reach down and wrap a hand around his aching length moaning at the feel of the too sensitized flesh being grasped.

Dean stopped at the end of the alley, where the light would silhouette his features and paused to watch as the blond, pants still bunched around his thighs, his braceleted wrist holding him away from the wall, head back blond hair falling away from his upturned face, trimmers coursing through his body as his other hand stripped his cock. He saw as the trimmers gave away to muscles clamping down just seconds before the other man spilled his release against the brick wall. The image in front of him caused his dick to give a twitch of interest, palming it for just a moment he smirked and headed towards the Impala; there was a hunt to finish after all.

Out of the corner of his eye Steve could see the other man standing at the end of the alley watching him finish himself. The trimmers that coursed through his body caused his breathing to come out in pants and half moans as his own orgasm rushed through him like a freight train. At the very last second his muscles seized , ass clinched tight around the swollen ring of muscles adding just that hint of a pulse of desperation, stealing his breath as his orgasm sent flames licking at his balls; cum bubbled up to gush in spurts out of his dick. The feeling of a trickle of the other mans cum being forced out of him to slide down his crack and cling to his perineum for just a moment then drop down his thigh seemed to cause his lungs to unseize. His hips jerked once, twice and a third time as his orgasm subsided. Looking back to the end of the alley he saw the other man turn and walk off. Standing both hands once again braced against the wall, Steve took several deep controlled breaths trying to calm himself enough to pull his pants up and walk back into the bar. 

It wasn’t 5 minutes later when Steve stepped from the bathroom having quickly washed his hands and made his way back to the table. He could feel the other man’s cum slowly trickling out of his swollen, abused whole to run down his crack and eventually be soaked up by the inseam of his jeans. When he straddled his chair at the table again, no one questioned where he’d been, or why he grabbed his over shirt and tied it around his waist, nor did they seem to notice when he hissed through gritted teeth when he sat down.


End file.
